


Just A Cigarette

by SkellyTelly



Series: Sucky Undertail Smut [3]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Post partum pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellyTelly/pseuds/SkellyTelly
Summary: You know, lots of fics end on the baby being born, but like what about the aftermath of it? How are things after the bundle of joy arrives? This isn't really gonna explore all of that, but it's a small portion of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompted: "After the birth of their first child, Stretch sneaks off to have his first cigarette since news of the pregnancy. He is discovered by Edge just before he takes the first glorious puff. Edge desides to give Stretch somehting else to suck on."

Who cares if it’s colder than a witch’s tit out, Stretch needed this. He was already being suffocated by the cozy atmosphere with family around, which now gave him and Edge two minutes of solace without either one holding the baby. He needed just those two minutes to go outside, into the freezing cold autumn night, just to light up one damn cigarette.

 

He got as far as holding the butt of the cigarette with his mouth and bringing up the lighter to the end.

 

“Stretch?”

 

There was no time to really properly hide it, the end had just been lit and he had not even gotten to take in a single breath of it. He simply pulled it out of his mouth and extinguished the end of it on the cold porch banister, finger rubbing out the stain of ash behind.

 

“Stretch, what’re you doing out here? You not even wearing shoes-how are you not freezing?” Edge stormed over to his lover’s side.

 

No, he was freezing, he could barely feel his fucking toes. Stretch avoided looking at Edge, just sour at him now for interrupting this one moment of solace, “Just… Need some air.”

 

Edge was onto Stretch’s antics, he began to sniff, which Stretch was far more annoyed with.

 

“Can’t you just leave me be?”

 

“Have you been smoking?”

 

Stretch groaned, finally holding up the cigarette, “Fucking no, I haven’t, alright?” Flicking the thing at Edge, he began to storm back over to the door, “I need a nap.”

 

Edge caught Stretch’s arm, just before he went back inside, “Badger, what’s the matter?”

 

Hesitant to speak at first, Stretch was just thoroughly frustrated by this point, yanking his arm back so as to coddle himself in his own arms, “… I just had a baby, what do you think?”

 

That made Edge quirk a brow, “I… Thought… You were  _happy?_ ”

 

Okay, Stretch felt like an unnecessary asshole now, “N-no-well, yeah, of course, I’m happy… I mean, I should be, but…” He rubbed his neck, looking down at the doormat, “… I dunno, that was… A lot to go through, I wanna be happy, but like… I also feel like crying?”

 

Now Edge looked worried, the last thing anyone wants to hear is their loved one being upset, “But why?” He asked with genuine sincerity.

 

“I don’t know,” Stretch rubbed his head, “It’s like… I’m not over it? Like, not over having just given birth… Our brothers and friends are over, and they’re all so excited about meeting Florence, and like it’s all so… Overwhelming…” He hugged himself all the tighter, “I’m just being a damn stick in the mud, meanwhile I’m  _supposed_  to be having like the time of my life right after becoming a new parent and shit.”

 

Edge slowly slid his hand up Stretch’s back, “Hey, it’s alright… I mean, your mood swings before didn’t have much rhyme or reason, but hell, they were still real for you. This is like that!” Pulling Stretch closer, he allowed for him to lean against his body, “You gotta cry, just go on and cry, I highly doubt anyone’s gonna give you a hard time about it… They might even try and make things all the easier for ya, so… Yanno… Bring on those waterworks.”

 

That managed to get a chuckle out of Stretch, he leaned his head onto Edge’s shoulder, “Ah, I’m too tired right now.”

 

Edge smirked as he held onto Stretch tighter, “Want me to carry you to bed then?”

 

“Might be easier now that I’ve lost 9 pounds.” Stretch was not one to usually have himself just whisked away and carried around, but right now he did prefer just being taken off to bed to try and rest long enough before Florence was going to need him again.

 

Edge planted a kiss on the side of Stretch’s head, “In we go.” He then reached down and scooped Stretch up in his arms, carrying him back inside.

 

* * *

There was a bit of concern to come from Stetch’s brother seeing Edge carry him in, but Stretch just shrugged it off. He had a baby, so he gets special privileges, and one such privilege so happens to be not having to walk.

 

Which was then received as “fair enough”, Stretch was permitted to have a short rest now while the two new uncles watched over the content sleeping baby in their rocker.

 

Edge brought Stretch back to their bedroom, lying him down carefully.

 

“… Hey, babe?” Stretch said while Edge petted his head, “… Would you be upset if I was to start smoking again?”

 

And then the petting ceased.

 

“Oh come on, I promise not to be as bad about it this time!”

 

Edge just slowly drew in a breath through his nose.

 

“We’re fucking skeletons, we don’t have lungs for christ sake.”

 

“Still, it’s not good for you-what if that transfers over to Florence??”

 

Stretch looked at Edge strange, “What? Through breast milk?? I doubt that.”

 

“Not just that, but exposure! Plus they smell like shit.” Edge stood upright by the bed.

 

Now Stretch just started to whine, giving some sad, pathetic eyes, “Come oooon, Edge! Just like once a week?”

 

“No!”

 

“Then what else am I supposed to  _suck on_!?”

 

Edge raised a brow while then Stretch quickly found he chose the worst possible wording he could even imagine.

 

“No-nevermind, nope-”

 

“Oh, you want something to  _suck_  on?”

 

Stretch rolled himself over on the bed, “Mhn-mm.”

 

Edge then crawled over Stretch, “You sure about that?”

 

Stretch just looked back up at him, seeing that devious look in his eye… His gaze falling down and then looking back up again, “… Right now?”

 

“It can be quick, our brothers got the baby handled.” He then leaned down close, “We just gotta be quiet.” And then kissed Stretch’s shoulder.

 

“… What do I get outta it then?”

 

“I can take such good care of you.” Edge said again, turning Stretch over to kiss his chest.

 

“… I guess.”

 

Edge gave Stretch a curious look, head cocked a little to the side, “You don’t sound too enthusiastic there.”

 

Stretch frowned, considering the thought, but he gave a sigh, “Just… No actual sex, alright? I’m good with one kid for now.”

 

Edge chuckled, “I know, we’re not going to jump right back into it. Just a little finger blasting?”

 

Stretch exhaled in a controlled fashion, “Alright, sure, fingers are a good start.”

 

Edge gave a few kissing to Stretch on the lips, slowly melting some of the anxiety and getting Stretch to relax back again. Their kisses started with closed lips being pressed together, until Edge started to introduce an open jaw, getting Stretch to then soon follow, he then invited in his tongue.

 

During a break between their kissing, Edge looked down to see Stretch’s beloved, flushed face. His own metaphorical heart skipping a beat at the sight, “… You know what?” He smirked, “How about you go first?”

 

Stretch was a little confused until he felt the feathery touch of Edge’s fingers stroke his thigh. Gasping, he cupped his hand over his mouth to quickly muffle any sounds.

 

Edge took that as a good sign, usually loving to get a kick out of Stretch in this way. He took no time in bringing his fingers to his mouth to lather them with a quick lube of spit, then slink them down under Stretch’s waistband and into his underwear.

 

Stretch’s eyes squeezed shut, his shoulders tensing again, he kept his hand firmly pressed to his mouth, despite Edge trying to coax him in pulling it away by peppering the back of his hand with kisses. Feeling Edge’s fingers down there… Was…

 

Not… Great…

 

Edge traced over the folds, surprised to feel them already slick. Only giving him a more mischievous grin while slowly fondling Stretch. Seeing the way Stretch squirmed was something that he had grown to take immense joy from.

 

While Edge saw this as a good job being done, Stretch was conflicted, he could not remove his hand in fear of his volume control being lost and blowing their cover, but he was not exactly feeling this vibe. Something about the fact he was being touched and prodded made him squirm more in discomfort, trying to squirm  _away_.

 

 _Wow, he must be really sensitive, already wet and he was going crazy underneath him,_  Edge thought. He could feel a twitch of excitement from his pants as he then placed kisses on Stretch’s shoulder and neck. His fingers buried into Stretch, slow and sensual, since it was not going to take much to get  _him_  off.

 

Stretch tried to give it the benefit of the doubt, hoping by this point, things would start to feel better, they had to, right?

 

N…no… no… no no  _no…. nonononono-_

 

“ _e-eh-_ ” Stretch pulled his hand away, voice being forced to keep hush and low.

 

“ _Shh shh, keep it low, baby_.” Edge whispered back into Stretch’s ear.

 

“ _Nn… sto-ah-_ ”

 

“ _You’re doing wonderfully._ ” Edge encouraged.

 

 _Sniff, “ss-stop-stop stop-_ ”

 

Edge’s fingers froze in place, and the rather loving look to Edge’s eyes and the warm smile instantly fell, he looked back up at Stretch… Oh god,  _he’s crying_.

 

“Stretch? Honey badger??” Edge tried to endear himself back into Stretch’s good graces, his hand slowly pulling out from Stretch’s pants. He had to roll away a moment to reach for a tissue to wipe off his fingers, which… When seeing now in this light, did not appear to be covered in the same “slick” that Stretch would produce when having sex, “… Hon?”

 

Stretch was rubbing his eyes, sniffling hard, “I-it… hurts…”

 

Now Edge was mortified, his heart sinking deep into his gut as he rolled back over to Stretch, “Honey, I’m so sorry-I thought-fuck I am so so sorry-”

 

Then Stretch rolled into Edge, gripping onto his shirt.

 

Edge just wrapped his arms around Stretch, letting him cry it out.

 

* * *

After a few minutes of solid crying, Stretch finally gained control over the hitched breathing and messy mix of tears and mucus (???). The two lied there while Edge stroked a hand up and down Stretch’s back, he forgot about his boner, really it was a pretty big mood killer to realize he was doing more harm than good to his lover. He confused those previous good signals with bad signals apparently.

 

Stretch had just recently given birth, so evidently, a lot of things had to feel different, maybe not in the  _good, sexy_  way that Edge had hoped. Though what was even more concerning to Edge was just how fearful Stretch seemed to be.

 

“… All I was able to think when you touched me was how it felt when the doctor and nurses kept feeling up in there to check on my dilation.” Stretch said, following it with a harsh sniffle.

 

“You’ve still got a lot of… Discharge too.” Edge noted, rubbing Stretch’s back, “I’m really sorry about that.”

 

Stretch shook his head, “No, I… I really did want this, don’t think you were like, violating me against my wishes-like you stopped, didn’t you?” He had to give Edge that reassurance to his clearly hurt pride, “… I’m just worried now that sex is like… Going to be ruined for me.”

 

Edge didn’t exactly want to shrug it off by telling him “ _you’ll get over it_ ” cause really, that wasn’t certain, “… We… Just… Became parents. We shouldn’t even be rushing to get back into sex until… We want another kid. And I already promised you that I’d be the one taking over if we ever get to that point.” He bumped foreheads with Stretch, “You were-and still are,  _amazing_ , Badger. Whether we can have sex again or not or whatever-look, I’m willing to wait or we can change things up or hell, not even worry about it.”

 

There was a disappointment in Stretch’s mind to the fact they may never have sex again like they used to, not with how things had so drastically changed for Stretch, but he also was so relieved that Edge would not be more upset over it than him. He reached up, hugging Edge again and resting his head on Edge’s neck.

 

Just when they both might have thought they could sleep, there was a knocking at the door, and then they noticed a faint crying coming from beyond it.

 

“ _Stretch? Edge? Florence is hungry again!_ ” Blue called from the other side.

 

Edge looked to Stretch, “Want me to heat up a bottle for ‘em?”

 

Stretch smiled and huffed a little through his nose, “These tits need some damn milking, bring ‘em on in.”


	2. Bonus: Baby's First Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter! Just cause it relates a bit and I wrote it so soon after this one so yeah. User on Tumblr prompted: "... as far as dabble requests could it be a baby bones first word..."
> 
> original ask: http://cooterblaster.tumblr.com/post/172786659181/hello-you-are-a-beillent-artist-and-a-beillent

It was a wonderful thing to hear bubby giggles and happy squeals come from the living room while Edge worked to prepare dinner for him and Stretch. Their baby Florence had grown so much over the months, and for as anxious as Stretch was about raising a baby all on their own, he was managing quite well now. He had even been managing enough to where Edge could finally return back to work while Stretch stayed home with little Florence. From time to time, Blue came out to help, but Stretch was proud to have a handle on these reigns all on his own.

 

What was an interesting milestone to start witnessing with Florence was their constant babbling. The little one was now mimicking the cadences of how the two of them talk but supplementing the words with gibberish and nonsense. Every now and again, Stretch swore he caught Florence saying a word, but it was mostly a fluke and not an actual grasping of a word.

 

Edge was stirring a pan of vegetables, getting them to be primely cooked, when from the other room he heard the constant babbling conversations between Stretch and Florence. He did not know what either one was saying as it was muffled by the distance and covered by the sizzle from his frying pan. It usually went along the lines of:

 

_“And he did what?”  
_

 

_“Ababahbahbah!”  
_

 

_“Oh no! And then what?”_

 

Something cute and funny, really it was beautiful to see how well Stretch took to being around their infant child, something that Edge worried might become grating on Stretch after being the stay-at-home parent for so long. Well, Stretch said that really, when you’re trapped in the house all day with a baby, you gotta make your own fun.

 

During the babbling that Edge mistily heard, it seemed that Stretch had prompted another question, to which Florence responded, and suddenly, there was a gasp.

 

And then some silence.

 

Now that became disconcerting as it was unsettlingly quiet for a moment longer than comfortable.

 

Edge looked over his shoulder, but just as he did, he saw Stretch walking up to the doorway, holding Florence in his arms.

 

“What’s wrong?” Edge asked, all too worried by the look on Stretch’s face.

 

Stretch was slack-jawed but then walked over to Edge with Florence held up and facing Edge, “… Florence? Who’s your favorite parent?”

 

Edge then squinted at Stretch, while Florence kicked and wiggled in Stretch’s arms, squeaking out:

 

“ _Dada!_ ”

 

The spatula in Edge’s hand dropped and he even had enough of a mind to reach behind him to turn off the burner as he walked up to Florence and Stretch, “Florence! Say that again??”

 

Florence instead just gave a cutesy grin, trying to turn around in Stretch’s arms.

 

“Florence,” Stretch started, “Can you say,  _‘dada’_?”

 

“ _Dada!_ ” The little ball of sunshine happily proclaimed again.

 

Edge was now the one to have his jaw drop, looking up at Stretch and then Florence, reaching in to take their child in his arms and pepper their little head with kisses, getting little giggles out of them.

 

“Their first word! I can’t believe it!” Edge said, rocking side to side with absolute joy, “… Florence? Can you say, _‘ma-dee’?_ ”

 

Stretch then looked on expectantly at little Florence, who looked up at Stretch was just the silliest little grin on their face, and responded:

 

“ _… Pfft!_ ”

 

Stretch looked so offended while Edge had just the grandest laugh he had in maybe all his life.


End file.
